Комнатная муха
| commons=Musca domestica | wikispecies=Musca domestica }} Комнатная муха (Musca domestica) — насекомое семейства настоящих мух, распространённый синантропный организм, в дикой природе уже практически не встречающийся. Ведёт преимущественно дневной образ жизни. Внешний вид Длина тела взрослого насекомого составляет 6-8 мм. Окраска серая, на верхней стороне груди четыре чёрные продольные полосы, нижняя часть брюшка желтоватая. Всё тело покрыто редкими длинными волосками. Глаза большие, фасеточные, тёмно-красного цвета. У самок расстояние между глаз увеличено, сами они также более крупных размеров чем самцы. Как и у всех двукрылых, для полёта используется лишь передняя пара крыльев. Задние же редуцированы в размерах и носят название жужжальца, они необходимы для поддержания равновесия в воздухе. Питание Ротовой аппарат лижуще-сосущий, прокусить кожу и пить кровь комнатные мухи не способны, в отличие от похожих на них осенних жигалок. Мухи могут поглощать лишь жидкую пищу, для потребления твёрдой они предварительно растворяют её в слюне. Распространение Родиной комнатной мухи являются степи Центральной Азии, однако к настоящему времени она вслед за человеком распространилась на всех континентах и во всех природных зонах, как в сельской местности, так и в городах. Размножение и цикл развития thumb|left|Личинка комнатной мухи Самка за раз откладывает 70-120 белых, около 1,2 мм в длину яиц. Всего за свою жизнь муха может отложить от 600 до 2000 и даже 9000 яиц в зависимости от климатических условий. Развитие яйца занимает от 8 до 50 часов. Мухи являются насекомыми с полным превращением. Личинки комнатных мух имеют длину до 13 мм, белого цвета, безногие, со стороны ротового отверстия заострённые, сзади усечённой формы. Живут в испражнениях, других гниющих полужидких средах. Через 3-25 дней и после трёх линек, личинка отползает в сухое прохладное место и превращается в куколку, образуя пупарий (отставшая и затвердевшая оболочка личинки). Фаза куколки длится от 3 дней. Взрослые насекомые живут обычно от двух недель до месяца, но могут доживать и до двух месяцев. Через 36 часов после выхода из куколки они уже способны к размножению. За год сменяется от 9 до 20 поколений комнатных мух. Зимуют как личинки и куколки, так и взрослые оплодотворённые самки. Взаимодействие с человеком Комнатные мухи являются переносчиком болезней, особенно кишечных инфекций, а также яиц глистов. Для защиты от них принимаются профилактические (хранение нечистот, служащих как пищей мухам и их личинкам, так и источником патогенных микроорганизмов, вне доступности мухам) и истребительные меры (применение инсектицидов в местах развития личинок, отравленные приманки и липкие ленты-ловушки в местах, где обильны взрослые насекомые). С помощью сеток и иных приспособлений предотвращается попадание мух в жилые помещения. См. также * Малая комнатная муха (Fannia canicularis) * Домовая муха (Muscina stabulans) * Осенняя жигалка (Stomoxys calcitrans) Ссылки * Комнатная муха в БСЭ * Муха комнатная (Musca domestica) * Комнатная муха на сайте University of Florida Institute of Food and Agricultural Sciencies * Dübendorfer A, Hediger M, Burghardt G, Bopp D. Musca domestica, a window on the evolution of sex-determining mechanisms in insects. Int J Dev Biol. 2002, 46(1):75-9. * Brian M. Wiegmann, David K. Yeates, Jeffrey L. Thorne, Hirohisa Kishino Time Flies, a New Molecular Time-Scale for Brachyceran Fly Evolution Without a Clock. Systematic Biology. 2003, 52(6):745-756 Категория:Двукрылые Категория:Мухи Категория:Животные по алфавиту eml:Måsca